CrimsonWhite
by windybreeze
Summary: A man looking for his past and the other for his Future, fate had destined them to meet. Set in the negima magical world.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Negima or Love hina. Ken akamatsu does. **

**Crimson/White**

**Chapter one **

**Introduction**

Up the side of a mountain a man wrapped in tattered robes is currently climbing the side of the steep mountain wall. He carefully tested the ledges and slowly but surely climbed up the treacherous land form. He looked up to see that he was already near the top and a small smile crawled into his lips.

"Just a little bit further…" He said to himself and adjusted his backpack to secure it. The worn out backpack shook and at the opening a small head of light blue fur peaked out.

"Myuh…" The small creature let out and blinked cutely. Keitaro looked over his shoulder and smiled at the creature.

"Hey…we're almost to the top, took me three days but we're almost there." Keitaro said to the young dragon and it replied with a happy sound.

"Now get back inside you might fa-" Before he could finish his sentence the young dragon full of excitement in finally getting back to its home fell out of his backpack and was plummeting down the side of the mountain.

"MYUUUUUHHH!" the small dragon cried out small tears coming out of its eyes.

Keitaro quickly jumped after the dragon and caught it with both hands and hugged it tightly with one arm while he used his free hand to grab hold of a ledge. He slammed to the mountain and he gritted his teeth from the impact. The small dragon was shaking with fear and looked up at Keitaro.

"I told you to be careful." He said smiling down the dragon and pushing it up back into his back pack where it settled in securely.

"I'm sorry, myuh…" The dragon apologized looking sad in the back pack. "it's alright… but I guess you have to wait a little longer getting back home now." Keitaro replied looking up to see how much they had fallen back, it would take them half a day to reach the top now.

"I'm sorry…" the dragon apologized again.

* * *

The sun was almost setting and finally the young man had reached the top of the mountain. He clawed up to the top and plopped on his back breathing heavily. His eyes were closed and the little dragon crawled on his chest looking at his face.

"Hey you're home." Keitaro said feeling the dragon's breathe on his face, he took of his glasses and wiped off the sweat on his face. "Now where is your family?" Keitaro said rolling over to his front and looked up to see a small group of people looking at him warily. A man with a sword bigger than him stepped forward and pointed his massive weapon towards Keitaro.

"You human's really have some nerve showing up here again after what you've done. I, Thanos, will show you no mercy!" The man with the big ass sword and wavy white hair and smooth grey armor declared lunging at Keitaro.

"NO wait you don't understand!" Keitaro said franticly shielding himself and the baby dragon wrapping its tail around his neck and suddenly breathing ice at the man with the big cleaver.

Thanos froze on his feet, literraly, as the rest of the people stared in surprise to see a young dragon clinging to Keitaro.

"Don't hurt him!" Ari said growling at the frozen man. A moment passed and the frozen man broke out of the ice prison and looked surprised at Keitaro and then at Ari.

"M-master Ari!" He stammered and then bowed the others who were watching had also bowed down to their knees and Thanos looked up to Keitaro, or more accurately to the little dragon Ari."Master Ari… you are okay! Lady Mmyr will be happy to see you!" The dragon knight proclaimed and Keitaro had this confused look on his face the whole time and Ari just clung to Keitaro harder.

84654856165651684

Keitaro was still in a state of astonishment when he had passed through an illusion hiding the Dragon kingdom on the top of the mountain. He had walked through the streets and did not even notice the gazes the people kept giving him which was either fear or disgust. He couldn't help it because he was in the freaking DRAGON kingdom that no human have been able to go there for thousands of years.

He knew that it was cloaked in a spell and Ari with him he had hoped to be able to find it. Some dragons choose to live separate from the Kingdom and he thought that maybe Ari was just separated from a group and didn't put too much hope in finding the kingdom. But now that he was there, walking down the red stone paths of the Kingdom he still couldn't believe it was real.

Thanos had guided him to the castle in the middle of the city, the structure consisted of three spires surrounding the main structure and massive dragon's head adorned the top of the main structure building. Keitaro had pinch himself again to see if he was not dreaming.

"Why are you pinching yourself?" Ari asked looking at Keitaro with its small head looking up at him.

"Well nothing it's just that, you didn't tell me you were from the Kingdom." Keitaro replied. "You didn't ask myuuh… you only asked which direction I was from." Ari replied and Keitaro sighed.

Thanos got their attention and motioned for Keitaro to follow him. They had passed several chambers and paths inside the castle and all of the servants and inhabitants of the castle kept giving him weird stares and the young man had finally noticed the look he was getting.

He tried not to show it and kept following Thanos, the guards there were carrying really sharp looking swords and he did not want to be left alone with them for a second. Getting cut to ribbons before getting a chance to see the draconic library was not a happy thought.

Finally arriving at their destination, they stood in front of a two massive doors and Thanos knock on it and announced his presence. The doors opened inwards and revealed a spacious throne room filled with golden, red and green decorations.

A man with short raven hair sat in the throne and addressed Thanos. "What brings you here master Thanos?" The man asked he had this calming and regal feel to him. Thanos kneeled to one knee and Keitaro couldn't believe that he was actually facing the great dragon King Bahamut.

"Sire I have great news! Master Ari have returned." The knight proclaimed and the king's eyes quickly lit up with joy and a very beautiful woman beside made a face of pure joy and relief.

"Is it true, has my little Ari been found!" Bahamut asked, Thanos nodded and pointed at Keitaro who pointed at himself and then looked down at Ari.

Quickly the woman beside the king rushed towards Keitaro and stopped a few steps before him. She looked at Ari with joyous eyes and Ari stared at the woman and cried out; "MOM!" the little dragon quickly jumped off from Keitaro and into the arms of the woman.

Mmyr hugged Ari tightly and cried tears of joy. 'Oh my darling you're alright, I have thought you to be gone." The mother said crying while clutching the young dragon in her arms. The king walked down from his throne and stood in front of Keitaro he had this smile on his face and patted the young dragon on its head.

"I have to thank you young man you have returned my precious one." Bahamut said to Keitaro and then noticed that he was actually a human. Bahamut's eyes narrowed and Keitaro gulped sensing the change in the Kings demeanor.

"Human what reasons do you have to be here?" The king asked in a powerful voice unleashing his draconic magic that even Keitaro that doesn't have an ounce of magic skill could feel. Ari sensing that Keitaro was in trouble squirmed from the tight embrace of its mother and wrapped its tail around Keitaro defending him from the king's wrath.

Instantly Bahamut ceased threatening the young man and looked at Ari. "Don't hurt Keitaro, myuuh." Ari said the king looked from his grandchild to his sister. Mmyr nodded and the king relaxed concealing his power and Keitaro's knees were still shaking from the terrifying experience.

"I have to apologize for my brother's harsh action." The beautiful lady with long golden hair said to Keitaro "You see it was humans that had kidnapped Ari in the first place.

"It happened a week ago a group of Human's dressed in amethyst armor managed to see through the illusion and got through the barriers and guards and into Master Ari's room. " Thanos said looking quite angry but Keitaro couldn't help that feel that the knight was blaming himself for the incident.

"I am ashamed that I wasn't able to protect you Master." Thanos apologized bowing his head.

"It's okay…"The young dragon said smiling and moved to Keitaro's shoulder.

"I see…" Keitaro managed to say and couldn't think of anything good to say for the moment.

"Well I can see that my Ari has taken a liking to you. So I think you could be trusted not to do anything foolish." Bahamut said and Keitaro nodded. "Oh, brother please stop scaring him, instead we should thank him for getting Ari back to us safely." Mmyr said to her father and Keitaro didn't know he was staring.

"But I have to ask, how did you find my child, Keitaro?"Mmyr asked and Keitaro snapped back to reality when she had asked him. "Oh, uhm… it was in a storm while I was camping in a cave I heard a huge explosion not far away and took a look. I saw an aircraft had crashed and took a look to see if there were any survivors and I was surprised to see a young dragon among the wreckage." Keitaro said and looked at Ari who rubbed its cheek on his.

"He was in a bad condition and I managed to save him. Although he kept biting and freezing me the next day after though" KEitaro rubbed the back of his head and Ari blushed. " I thought he was with the bad humans back then." The young dragon said.

"We'll I managed to gain his trust when I saved him from a Saber beast." Keitaro said. "He was so cool!" Ari piped in jumping up and down on Keitaro's shoulder. The king laughed and along with Mmyr.

"I guess you aren't bad for a human, Keitaro." Bahamut said. "Uh…thanks?" Keitaro managed to reply. "But I know you didn't help my grandchild not expecting a reward in return. " The king said and Keitaro looked guilty of the accusation and nodded.

"At first I thought that he was just from a group that separated from the kingdom and wanted to ask directions to get here when I have returned Ari. But now that I'm actually in the Dragon Kingdom Eterna." Keitaro fell into silence and Bahamut waited for his requested reward.

The raven haired King thought to himself that Keitaro would just ask for gold or jewels or even ask of their blood to make into an elixir, he thought the Keitaro was just like any other greedy human. He sighed and thought about the time when they actually lived together with them a few hundred years ago.

"If it's not too much to ask can I go to your library." Keitaro requested. The king was surprised and looked at Keitaro with a raised brow Keitaro fidgeted and scratched his head. "No goo huh?" Keitaro meekly said.

"No, I would happily give you access to our library but it's the first that someone had ask of it." Bahamut replied. "Usually they would just ask for treasure of our blood and be on their way."

"Oh, well I only want to see the libray sire." Keitaro said. Bahamut nodded and looked to Thanos. "Master Thanos, please tell the head librarian to help Keitaro while he visits the library." Bahamut ordered and Thanos nodded.

"Yes sire."

"Is that all you need?" The king asked Keitaro and the young man nodded. "Yes thank you very much for this reward." Keitaro said in barely suppressed joy.

"Would you like to join us in supper later Keitaro?" Mmyr asked the young man and he replied; "I-I would be honored your majesty." He said and bowed.

* * *

Keitaro had so many books stacked on his desk everyone of them containing something about Ancient technology and so far he had not found anything what he was looking for. Keitaro is a scholar of the Toudai Academy of the Kingdom of Ostia and is currently on a journey to learn about the ancient technologies.

It was said that the dragons had lived in the era when the technologies where still operational and he had hoped that the dragons would have books regarding the matter he was looking for but regrettably there was none useful.

"I really had hoped to find something about it here…" Keitaro sighed and looked scanned the pages of the book. Even though it was written in Draconic he did not have any trouble reading it which the head librarian wondered as to why?

"I have what you have asked for where do you want it?"the old bald librarian asked "Oh put it down there please and thank you." The old man nodded and turned to leave when Keitaro asked him something.

"Po do you know anything about the ancient Technologies?" Keitaro asked the old man and he turned around to face human. "All I can tell about the lost technology is that it has unbelievable powers and wishes not to see the repeat of the Black wars hundreds of years ago." The old dragon said and left.

Keitaro sighed, well he knew that the dragons fought against the Tech users so he thought maybe they had tried to learn about them but he realized that they were quite a stickler for custom and chose not to be tainted by it and had written only about the destruction it brought.

Keitaro moved on to the book Po had given him and a guard interrupted him announcing he was being summoned by the king for supper. Keitaro nodded at the guard and asked Po he was going to take the book with him to further sturdy it.

668516516816516515

Keitaro had to make sure he wasn't dreaming, he knew royalty ate well but he was seeing a food enough to feed ten people, well they are dragon's he thought even with the human appearance beneath it is a fearsome beast of magic.

"So have you found what you were looking for Keitaro?" the king asked as he bit a large piece of meat. Lady Mmyr on the other hand was eating like a normal human would and Ari was still in his dragon form and munching on some chicken. Keitaro wondered why he had not taken on Human form.

"I'm afraid not your highness." Keitaro replied sadly.

"Po had told me you were looking up Ancient Technology; you wouldn't be planning on waging war would you?" Bahamut asked and Keitaro quickly shook his head. "No, I'm looking for something else not a weapon"

"Then what are you looking for then?" The king asked and Keitaro pulled out a piece of paper from his bag and unrolled it for the king to see. It had a picture of a blue crystal with gold rings. "I'm looking for the "Seed of Ages" that is said to contain the history of the Ancient civilization" Keitaro said and Bahamut nodded.

"I see" sensing that he wasn't lying Bahamut continued to eat. "I's sorry for my brothers behavior he's just worried that someone might be trying to use the Ancient weapons again and he doesn't want our people to be caught in between." Mmyr said stroking her child's head.

"I understand." Keitaro nodded. "Mind if I ask something?" Mmyr looked up to Keitaro and focused her attention to him. "You all seem to be able to take on Human forms why Ari does doesn't transform?" Keitaro asked and Ari looked up to him with a messy maw.

"She have not yet taken on the ritual of transformation so she cannot change. The appearance of her Human form would take form from her soul during the ritual which will be heal a few days from now." Mmyr answered and Keitaro nodded and stopped when he processed something in his head.

"Did you say she?" Keitaro asked and looked at Ari. "Yes, she is girl my daughter Ari." Mmyr replied and Keitaro had his mouth open in surprise.

"Y-you didn't tell me that either!" Keitaro said to the young dragon and she simply replied with "You didn't ask."

* * *

The day after Keitaro was standing out the castle his bag full of food for his trip. The king and his guards along with Mmyr and Ari were there to see him off. Ari was crying and biting Keitaro telling him to stay.

"Sorry Ari but I really have to go." Keitaro said rubbing his sore cheeks where she had bitten him. The young dragon was pouting and was giving him the silent treatment. He sweat dropped from that and bowed to the King.

"I thank you for your hospitality your highness. " Bahamut nodded and then reached out to give Keitaro a small red orb. "Take this Human, I think it would be useful to you." Keitaro looked at the orb and wondered what it was and accepted. Mmyr gave her brother a surprised look but said nothing and just wished Keitaro a safe trip.

"Po if you would, teleport Keitaro to his next destination." Bahamut asked the old dragon and Po nodded. Keitaro moved to Ari again trying to at least leave without her beaing angry with him.

"Ari don't be man, I will come back and visit you when I can." Keitaro said and Ari looked at him "Promise?" she asked and Keitaro nodded.

"Promise." He nodded and the young dragon smiled and gave Keitaro a quick hug.

"Alright Po I'm ready." Keitaro said and stood in a magic circle being conjured by Po. In an instant Keitaro was engulfed by a soft light and disappeared. Looking where Keitaro was once Mmyr turned to her brother and asked; "Why did you give him that?" The woman asked.

"Father asked me to. I guess he was telling the truth when he said he wasn't looking for a weapon." Bahamut said and smiled. Mmyr nodded and looked down to her daughter.

* * *

Standing in front of the Headmaster Negi Springfield held his head high as the youngest graduate of the Mahora Academy and eligible for being inducted into Ala lubra. The red headed ten year old with an IQ of 180 is to received his diploma today and start training under one of the knights in Ala Lubra.

"Negi Springfield come forward." Konoemon the big headed bald Headmaster of the academy said holding a rolled diploma.

Negi dressed in his graduation robes of maroon and green stepped forwards and received his diploma. His cousin that has been like an older sister that acted like his mother (confusing huh) stood with most of his close family and friends.

His best friend Anya, a red headed girl with a temper that matched her hair color didn't show it but she was really sad that Negi was leaving her alone in the academy. His rival/friend Kotaro, a half-dog half-human, ten year old that is under the tutelage of one his father's associates applauded his achievement. Other Friends of his father were there to celebrate his graduation as well.

Albireo Imma the eccentric mage of the Ala Lubra dressed in his usual white robes was there for Negi. Eishin Konoe the son-in-law of the Headmaster and seasoned swordmaster was there. The ever smoking white haired unshaven man, Gateau Kagura von Vandenburg, stood in the corner with his student that has the same white hair and chain smoking habit, Takamichi Takahata. The two could easily pass as father and son because of their similar appearance and attitude. Only the younger one was luckier with girls.

A large dark man with white hair stood out from the crowd, Jack Rakan, he is known as fearful weapon user and melee combatant. Even the young looking but powerful mage Filius Zect was there, this particular young man is so skilled that even Nagi the Thousand masters and leader of the Ala Lubra calls him master.

The whole Ala Lubra was gathered today to celebrate the boys graduation yet the man that really needed to be there was missing. The Thousand masters, Negi's father, is not there. Walking down the small stage where he received his diploma Negi greeted his friends and relatives.

"Where is that man?" was the exasperated sigh of Gateau as he inhaled on his cigarette. Dressed in a white long sleeved shirt with matching pants you wouldn't suspect him of a warrior adept in using both west and east magic.

"Don't worry he'll be here. " Albireo said smiling down at Negi his white hood covering his head. Rakan then handed Negi his graduation gift. "Here kid I got you something good!" The big man said giving Negi a short curved sword. "It's not as powerful as my other stuff but seeing that you're still a shrimp this is the only thing you can handle." The man said grinning.

"Thank you very much Rakan." Negi said accepting the gift and then heard the doors swing open and a man strode inside the ceremonial room and headed straight for Negi. The tall red headed man wrapped in tattered white robes and carrying a long wooden staff scooped up Negi and hugged him tight.

"C-can't breathe…father…" Negi managed to gasped out from his father's bear hug and when Nagi released him Negi gratefully sucked in air into his lungs. "Sorry about that Negi, I'm just really proud of you and sorry because I missed the ceremony." Nagi apologized rubbing the back of his head and grinning.

"It's okay father I know that you are busy." Negi replied and smiled. Nagi then had this look on his face of an overly proud parent. "Oh my son has grown up so much! I can't believe it oh Arika look at how our little boy has grown." Nagi said grabbing Negi again and hugging him tight.

"Be thankful that Negi's such a nice kid or else I would have been beating your ass since the moment you came in." Gateau said watching him.

"Oh, hey Gateau!" Nagi waved at the man and let Negi go. "You just noticed that we were here didn't you." Gateau said sighing. As the Ala Lubra catch up with each other Negi headed for his younger friends.

"Man, your father's really weird." Kotaro said looking at the taller and older red head. The young Inugami twitched his dog ears and wagged his black tail. "So up for a spar Negi?" Kotaro asked grinning and Negi grinned back replying "Anytime" and Anya stepped in between the rival/friends.

"Ahg…is that all you boys do, Fight?" Anaya sighed exasperated crossing her arms over her yet developed chest. Her long twin tails of red flowing as she moved. "Anya! Thank you for coming to my graduation." Negi said to his childhood friend and the girl just looked away.

"Hmp…just because you graduated earlier than me doesn't mean that your better. I'll show you that I'm just as great as you!" She said putting on full tsunder effect.

"What's wrong with her?" Kotaro asked. "I have no idea?" Negi replied.

Behind Negi a blonde woman walked up to him and gave him a hug and small gift. "Here Negi, happy graduation." Nekane Springfield said smiling down at the young man.

"Well now that the ceremony have ended how about we go to our place celebrate with some food and drinks!" Nagi proclaimed and everybody cheered.

* * *

In the Springfield Estate everybody was having a blast from the party and Rakan was singing loudly and out of tune from the inside of the house. Negi stood outside the balcony looking at the moon. He fingered a small emerald pendant on his chest and Nagi came to join him.

"Hey, what are you doing out here the party's inside." Nagi said walking up beside the young man. "Father….I…" Negi tried to speak but chose not to.

"I know she's proud of you son." Nagi said looking up at the full moon. "I just wish she was here." Negi said looking down. He then felt being picked up by his father and was hugged tightly by Nagi, "Me too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Negima or Love hina. Ken akamatsu does. **

**Crimson/White**

**Chapter two Bandits! **

It has been a week since Negi graduated from Mahora and was currently now under the training of the eccentric mage Albireo. They were in a simple mission to deter bandits from advancing into the kingdoms territory. Along with the 14th light infantry of the Griffon Knights Albireo and Negi along with the knights had kept the bandits from advancing and pushed them back gradually.

In an open field near the outpost Negi was practicing with Albireo, Negi was learning the finer points of delayed casting and quick casting of spells. Negi was practicing with one of the basic light base spells, Sagita magica, a spell that is considered weak but when used skillfully can cause quite a lot of damaged.

"Now focus Negi, let the mana flow in your body and then store it around you…" Albireo couched the young man as he watched sitting on a boulder. Negi nodded and took a deep breath relaxing himself and letting the energy flow in his body.

"Now release the earlier spells." Albireo said and Negi snapped his eyes open and trust his right fist out shooting out a barrage of white light consisting of 9 shots and five wind elemental Sagita Magica shot out from behind him.

The magic attacks hit the side of a mountain and effectively destroyed a large portion of the land mass. Albireo smiled at the amount of progress Negi was showing, in a matter of a week he was already close to mastering what he was teaching to him. He couldn't help but compare Negi to his father even though it was unfair to the boy.

Albireo could sense that the boy was living in the shadow of his father's greatness, always getting compared to the Thousand Master and always expected to show greatness in everything he did. Albireo shook his head and reminded himself that the boy was not his father and a man of himself. The white mage stood from his seat and walked over to his pupil.

Negi was marveling at what he had done and joy was evident in his face. He already knew the basic of casting Sagita Magica but he didn't know that there were also many other variations of uses for the simple spell. Like his new master said, having a good foundation would give you an advantage in life.

"Good work Negi, you have improved a lot since we started." Albireo said and patted the boy on the head.

"Thank you Master Albireo." NEgi replied and the older mage ignored the young man and NEgi couldn't help but sigh and repeat "Thank you, _UNCLE_." And quickly the eccentric mage looked to the young boy and smiled. ALbireo had the habit of being stubborn and he wanted Negi to call him Uncle being him practically family and would refuse to acknowledge any other call to him from the young man than uncle.

"You have trained enough for the day; we should head back to camp now." Imma said and handed Negi his robe, the young man was dressed in an all black shirt and pants and boots. Negi took his robe and wore it as he walked along his master.

As they were walking back to the camp Albireo couldn't help but ask a question he had in mind since the day he took Negi as his student. "Negi, why did you choose me as your master instead of your father?" Imma asked and Negi did not look surprised and knew that it was only a matter of time before he needed to answer that question.

Negi sighed and looked to his master to reply, "I wanted to prove to myself that I can be as good as my father without relying on him too much." Negi said and Alribreo had confirmed his suspicion as to why he was picked as Negi's master.

"I see…" Albireo said and nodded. "But Nagi really took it pretty bad when you chose me…" Imma smiled at remembering Nagi drinking so much after he asked who he was going to apprentice under before he took the exam to become an Ala Lubra member. Ala Lubra is an organization that was made after the war fifteen years ago and was founded by the great mage Nagi along with his friends. It is now known in Mundus Magicus as the most elite group of individuals .

"I didn't think father would take it that bad." Negi said remembering Nagi screaming his child does not love him after he picked Albireo as his teacher. Negi sighed and looked down on the ground they were walking on. Albireo gave out a soft laugh at the young Springfield's plight and saw that they were nearing the camp.

Various knights in armor where patrolling around carrying spears and swords. The teacher and student walked into the camp and Albireo instructed Negi to get some rest as he headed for the command center to oversee the progress against the bandits that were slowly getting closer to the capitals territory.

646515615184645

Negi's room was pretty big for military standards, a comfortable bed, a desk with a few books and a personal bathroom that is a major luxury in the camp where everyone has to share everything. Negi did not want to be treated special but whatever he did the people around him saw the Thousand Master's son not him.

He laid on the bed his robe on a chair and stared at the ceiling as he rest. He wondered what Anya and Kotaro was doing right now, it has been only a week since he saw them but he already missed them. Negi then held the emerald pendant resting on his chest and closed his eyes, whenever he felt tired or frustrated he would hold his mother's memento and think about her. It would always calm and refresh him, in no time flat, Negi had already fallen asleep clutching the pendant on his chest that was rising and falling as he breathe softly.

754165151651616516

After the help from the Draconians, Keitaro was taken to a forest near his intended destination. He had walked on the rest of the journey and the supply given to him by the Draconians helped in making sure he got enough food.

After three days of traveling he was already nearing the border of the Ostian Kingdom when he had the most unfortunate of luck in meeting up with a band of bandits. Initially he did what he does mostly in such situations where he is confronted… he ran.

He managed to lose the band of bandits that were after him but to his misfortune he landed in the bandit's hideout and was dog piled before he even knew what hit him. Keitaro had woken up a bit bruised inside one of the tents and was tied up quite nicely.

"Just my luck… I knew I should have taken that turn in the valley." Keitaro muttered hanging his head. Someone then entered the tent and Keitaro looked up to see who it was. He expected a big burly man with an axe would come in and threaten his life but to his surprised it was two tanned girls that came into the tent.

"You are awake ,de gozaru" The taller of the two said. She was wearing a black full body suit and various weapons and a giant shuriken was strapped on her back. Keitaro looked at the woman warily and then at the other girl who was wearing a loose top robe with big sleeves and brown shorts.

"What were you doing suddenly entering our hideout, aru?" the smaller girl asked. Keitaro recognized the accent of the two girls and thought that they were from the far northern kingdoms. He wondered why they were at Ostia's border.

"I'm sorry, some guys startled me and I ran not thinking where I was going and ended up here. So if you don't mind why don't you untie me and I'll be going now." Keitaro said and was startled by a knife suddenly sticking out between his legs.

"I don't believe you! Where are the other de gozaru!" Kaede said asked and bared more knived in-between her fingers. Keitaro started to sweat and furiously shook his head. "Don't know anything! Please don't kill me!" Keitaro begged tears falling from his eyes like waterfall. Kaede and Ku Fei looked at each other and faced back.

"_What do you think, de gozaru?" _Kaede asked her friend.

"_He seems like he doesn't know anything, aru. I think he is telling the truth."_ Ku fei replied and glanced over her shoulder and saw the man had escaped !

"He's gone aru!" Ku Fei exclaimed and Kaede looked to see and indeed Keitaro was gone. Both of them came out of the tent in a rush and saw Keitaro crawling really fast out of the hideout. He looked like a worm crawling desperately out of harms way.

He stopped crawling when a large Shuriken imbedded itself in his path. Keitaro rolled to his back and saw the two female bandits glaring down at him. He smiled sheepishly and looked for a chance to escape.

"You are not going anywhere de gozaru." Kaede said picking him up effortless and carried him on her shoulder. Keitaro was carried off back into the storage tent and dropped on the ground unceremoniously. Keitaro couldn't believe he was man handled by a girl.

"Why are you keeping me prisoner anyway? I'm not a noble and I don't know anything about what you want me to tell you!" he said pleadingly.

"Are you not from the military?" Ku fei asked, Keitaro shook his head. "I'm a traveler, I was just passing by here to get to the Ostian Kingdom to visit the Mahora Academy library." He replied. Both females studied his face and couldn't tell he was lying.

"I see, de gozaru." Kaede nodded and put a hand on her chin. "Then you will let me go?" Keitaro asked and the Kaede replied shortly with a "No."

"But why? You won't gain anything by keeping me here." Keitaro argued. "No, but we can't risk you running into some soldiers and tell them where we are. We'll hold you here until we reach the capital Of Ostia and then we will release you."

"What! But I need to go to Mahora Academy not the capital!" Keitaro screamed in disbelief and slumped his head.

" I'm sorry aru, but we can't let you go…" Ku Fei said and bowed."Don't worry it will only take about three more weeks until we reach the capital till then you will be kept here with us, de gozaru." Kaede said.

"I can't believe this… why me." Keitaro groaned. Just then a large explosion sounded from outside the tent and a bandit came in from the tent panting. "Kaede! Soldiers are here two mages are with them we have to hurry!" The man shouted in a hurry and the two female bandits nodded and quickly followed the man. Keitaro was left inside the tent helpless and unable to help himself if more trouble came his way. Keitaro let out a loud sigh and hung his head.

"I'm so screwed…" and he probably was.


End file.
